


waiting in the sky

by SkyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: It was Biggs’ last night on Tatooine before he went off to the Academy.





	waiting in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).

It was Biggs’ last night on Tatooine before he went off to the Academy. They had both dreamed of this day, but in their dreams it was them going off together. Luke hadn’t considered Uncle Owen would be so persistent he stayed. Yet, Luke was going to be left behind on this boring desert planet without his best friend to keep him company.

Biggs and Luke stared at the sunset, mirroring the two suns in the low sky. Biggs turned to Luke, resting her hand on the back of Luke’s neck. “You’ll be alright without me, won’t you?”

“I might die of boredom,” Luke joked, meeting Biggs’ eyes. He smiled widely. 

Biggs smiled back. “Don’t you worry, pal. I’ll be back for you as soon as I can.”

“I’m counting on it,” Luke replied.

Biggs looked over to the dome Luke’s Aunt and Uncle were surely sitting in, chatting about nothing of importance. “What are the chances of Owen coming back out?”

Luke’s eyes widened scandalously. “You wouldn’t dare, Darklighter. You know how cold it gets out here at nightfall.”

Biggs let out a laugh. “Well then, Skywalker, we’ll have to keep ourselves warm.”

Luke gasped as Biggs tackled him. He could feel sand getting in his hair as Biggs leaned over him. They kissed and laughed and tried to get each other’s clothes off.

Luke could only hope Biggs would return soon. Until then, he’d enjoy his last night with him.

He’d look to the stars too. He’d still dream about leaving. Biggs would still be in those dreams. Some things never changed.

A light switched on and a voice called, “Luke? Or you still out there?”

Luke pressed his hand to Biggs’ mouth to shush him. “Yep, just finishing some chores! I’ll be in soon!”

“Well, alright. You’d better hurry, the suns are almost down!” Owen called back. The light switched off as Owen returned inside.

Biggs began to laugh against Luke’s hand.

Luke relaxed, tugging him down into another kiss.


End file.
